


A NCIS Production

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Can Abby, Tony and McGee keep a secret from Gibbs? Can anyone really keep a secret from Gibbs?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 7/24/2011

Walking up to the lab door, McGee was surprised to see it closed. Trying to open it, the door wouldn’t budge. Locked? She never locked the door. "Abby."

"Tim?"

"Yeah, open the door."

The door opened and Abby grabbed Tim pulling him inside and locking the door again.

"What's going on?" McGee asked concerned.

"I found something."

McGee waited expecting more. When she didn't continued he spoke again. "What did you find?"

"Remember that film crew team that followed us around like four months ago?"

"Yeah." McGee nodded.

"They were supposed to be working on a documentary about men and woman in law enforcement." She started pacing.

"I remember they followed us for three weeks." McGee shook his head. "Gibbs was not happy."

"Oh Gibbs is going to be even less happy once he finds out." She smirked.

"Finds out what?"

"They totally played us all, the Director, NCIS, everyone." Her hands were in the air. "I mean they had clearance to shadow us, ask us questions, and film us and now-"

"Abby." McGee stepped in front of her, stopping her from pacing again. "What is it?"

"I was bored this weekend."

"And?" McGee asked.

"I decided to um, watch some stuff on the internet." She suddenly smiled coyly.

"What kinda stuff?" McGee raised an eyebrow.

"Porn."

"Porn?"

"Porn." She nodded.

"I thought you weren't into porn?"

"I'm not." Abby shook her head. "But I was bored and decided to look to see if there was anything new and interesting."

"New and interesting in porn?" Tim looked at her confused.

"Yeah, I mean new fetishes, new toys, something."

"Abby what does this have to do with anything?" McGee sighed.

"I found something, um, new...sorta."

"Will you just tell me!" McGee said exasperated by the conversation.

"The film crew that was here wasn't making a documentary about people in law enforcement." She smirked hoping McGee would put the pieces together. She watched as he stared at her, then suddenly his eyes went wide.

"They were making PORN!"

"SHHHHHHH." She put her hand over his mouth for a moment then pulled it away.

"What kinda porn?" McGee asked his voice lower now.

"Porn based on us!"

McGee's face went even whiter.

"Not just us." She waved her hands across her face. "All the different law enforcement agencies they filmed."

"But they made one about us?"

"Oh yeah!" Abby grinned.

"Did you watch it?"

Abby stared wide eyed at him. "Hello! Of course I watched it. That's why I called you down here!"

"That bad or that good?" McGee asked his interest peaked.

"Guess it depends on what you consider good." 

"Oh God." McGee groaned. "What was I doing in it?"

"Me." Abby's eyebrow went up.

McGee looked at her and a grin played across his lips.

"And Ziva was doing you." She smirked.

The grinned drained from his face. "What?"

"Oh yeah with a HUGE strap-on but that's not the craziest part." Abby smiled.

"What's the crazy part?" McGee was almost afraid to ask.

"You have to see it." Abby grabbed his arm, dragging him to the computer. She plugged in a double set of earphones and handed a pair to McGee. Once he had them on she started the porn video at the section she wanted him to see.

McGee's mouth dropped open as he stared at the screen. There were moans and groans, and then fuck me harder, bury your cock in my ass. McGee ripped the headphones off his head and they dropped to the table.

Abby pulled off her headphones and looked at McGee.

"Oh Gibbs is gonna kill somebody!" McGee’s lip quivered.

Abby nodded.

"I mean where did they find actors that looked so much like them?"

"I know. I mean seriously!"

"That Gibbs was, I mean he had his-" McGee couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh yeah he did." Abby smirked.

"But why would they put Gibbs and Tony together?"

"Artistic license? I don't know Tim!" 

"I mean you don't think...Gibbs would never...with Tony?" McGee shook the vision from his head.

"I don't know." Abby shrugged. "I mean Gibbs is always in Tony's personal space, head slapping him, teasing him. And Tony, well Tony practically gets on his knees and begs for Gibbs approval."

McGee's eyebrow went up.

"Oh that happens later in the video." Abby smirked.

McGee's eyes went wide again. "Still that doesn't mean-"

Abby grinned. "Doesn't mean what? That Gibbs would bend Tony over his desk, spread him open like a hotdog bun, and fuck him senseless."

McGee's mouth dropped open again at her description. "Gibbs can never see this!"

"Tony can never see this!" Abby echoed.

"I wish I had never seen it." McGee shivered.

"What shouldn't I see?"

Abby and McGee both jumped at the voice. They turned around, Tony standing behind them taking another bite of a sandwich.

"How'd you get in here?" Abby snapped. "I locked the door!"

"Picked the lock." Tony shrugged. "What should I never see?"

"Nothing." Abby and McGee said in unison standing to block the computer screen.

Tony grinned and shook his head. "Tell me."

"Nothing um, it's a um," Abby tried to think believable to say. "A birthday present."

Tony chuckled. "I don't believe you. You said Gibbs could never see it either."

"How long were you standing there?" Abby's hands went to her hips.

"Just long enough to hear that." Tony shrugged. "Now tell me or I'll call Gibbs and tell him you’re hiding something from him."

Abby and McGee stared at Tony then looked at each other.

"Okay." Tony grabbed his phone and started to push a button.

"NO!" Abby grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Then start talking." Tony smiled taking another bite of his sandwich.

"You can't tell Gibbs." Abby held out her hand, pinky finger extended. "Pinky swear."

Swallowing the bite in his mouth, Tony shook his head. "Not pinky swearing till I know what it is we're not telling him."

She sighed. "Remember the film crew that followed us around months ago."

"Yeah. Is the documentary done?" Tony paused then grinned. "Did they make Gibbs look like the second B is for bastard guy?"

"Um no." Abby shook her head. "They didn't make a documentary."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Okay."

"They made porn based on all of us."

It took a moment for it to sink in then Tony smirked. "Sweet. So who was doing who? You and McLovin, Me and Ziva?" Tony smirked. "Me and you? No wait! You and the Boss."

 

Abby punched Tony's arm. "Tony!"

"What?" Tony shrugged. "Come on its fake porn! Who cares who was doing who."

Abby and McGee grinned at each other.

"I'm glad you feel that way Tony." McGee smiled.

Abby handed Tony the headphones.

Tony looked confused.

"Put them on." Abby said.

He did and Abby moved away from the screen.

Tony stood looking at the screen with a smile. He took another bite of his sandwich and Abby hit play. As the scene unfolded, Tony's eyes went wide and he spit the bite of sandwich out with such force he sent it just past the computer screen. The image before him was now seared into his eyes. He was bent over Gibbs' desk, Gibbs' hands on his ass cheeks spreading them apart. Gibbs' cock hammering into him with such force his body was being slammed against the desk. More disturbing was the dialog.

"So tight." Gibbs growled. "So fucking hot."

"Fuck me harder." Tony groaned.

"You really always wanted me on your six, my cock buried inside that sweet ass?" Gibbs moaned.

"God yes, wanted you just fucking me with your big dick." Tony panted.

"You're mine now." Gibbs roared as he lunged into Tony harder. "I'll fuck you anywhere in this building I want."

"God yes." Tony whimpered. "My ass, my mouth they belong to you."

"That's right." Gibbs groaned. "And your tight ass is gonna make me come."

Tony clutched at the desk as Gibbs drove his cock into him and came screaming out Tony's name.

Gibbs leaned forward and smirked. "Thatta boy."

Tony dropped the sandwich and smacked the earphones from his head, almost exactly as McGee had earlier. Taking a step back, Tony pointed a finger at Abby. "GIBBS CAN NEVER SEE THIS!"

“Never!” Abby agreed

Tony turned to McGee pointing at him and giving him the same glared he gave Abby.

"Right." McGee nodded.

"And we never talk about this again. Understood?" Tony barked.

Both of them nodded.

"But-"

Tony pointed his finger at Abby again. "No Buts-We never mention it, never exchange glances about it, or even think about it."

She bit her lower lip. "What if he finds out? I mean it's on the internet."

Tony gave her an annoyed look. "Gibbs can barely turn on his computer he's not gonna be searching the internet for NCIS porn!" He shook his head.

"Right." She nodded.

"Now burn me a copy." Tony said nodding towards the computer.

Abby's eyebrow went up and she smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I wanna try and find out if this is legal and how the hell they got away with it."

"Sure." Abby tried to hide her grin.

"Abby." Tony sighed. "Do you really think I wanna watch myself getting plowed by the boss?"

Abby grinned. "Maybe you'll wanna watch you deep throating his cock later on in the video."

Tony groaned and shook his head. "Give me a break! Are you kidding me!"

"No." Abby smirked. "It's pretty hot. I mean you really beg for it."

Tony's head dropped down and he blew out a long breath. Then he looked at Abby his brow furrowed again. "Why does everyone think I'm so damn submissive when it comes to Gibbs?"

Abby's eyebrow went up again. "Seriously?"

"What?" Tony snapped.

"Tony, everything you do you do to please Gibbs." Abby grinned. "And you always seek his approval on everything."

"I do not!" Tony glanced over at McGee who was trying not to laugh. "What's your problem McSmartass?"

"Tony you really do." McGee said trying to sound understanding.

"Everyone jumps when Gibbs says jump."

"True." McGee nodded.

"But you jump higher than anyone." Abby grinned.

"I'm his Senior Field Agent. It's my job!"

"Right." Abby nodded trying to keep the smirk off her face.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Just burn me the damn copy."

##########

Sitting at his desk, Tony was finding it harder and harder to concentrate as the images from the video raced through his mind. He glanced over at Gibbs who was staring at the report on his desk. They had finished up a case and Gibbs was reading over final case reports. Tony looked back at his computer screen staring at an e-mail he had opened. Again, he glanced at Gibbs' desk and the vision of Gibbs having him bent over the desk flashed through his mind.

"Problem DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked never looking up from the report.

"No Boss. No problem." Tony shook his head. 

"Then stop looking at me." Gibbs looked over at Tony. "Or you have something to say?"

"Nice shirt Boss." Tony forced a smile.

Gibbs rolled his eyes standing up and heading up the stairs to the Directors office.

Tony glanced over at McGee. The young man was glaring at Tony, knowing without asking, what Tony was thinking about.

"Stop it!" Tony barked.

"You stop it!" McGee snapped back.

"I said no coy looks!" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Then stop looking at Gibbs!"

"Shhhh." Tony pointed keeping his voice low. "We don't talk about this. It's like fight club."

McGee rolled his eyes and then looked back at his computer. "I'm starting to think you like the idea." McGee mumbled.

Tony jumped out of his chair, suddenly at McGee's desk. He bent down and glared at the younger agent.

"What?" McGee looked at Tony.

"Are you being a McSmarty pants?"

McGee sighed and whispered. "Can you honestly tell me you've never been with a man?"

Tony's shoulders went back. "That's not what this is about."

McGee's eyebrow went up. "What is it about?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "It's about Gibbs killing all of us if he finds out about this."

That statement finally brought McGee to his senses. "Right."

"So keep that quivering lip of yours zipped."

McGee nodded. "Sorry."

"What are you two talking about?" Ziva asked walking back into the bullpen and seeing McGee and Tony whispering.

"Nothing." Tony stood up pulling down his jacket and walking back to his desk.

"Nothing?" Ziva smirked. "Then why do you look so guilty."

"I always look guilty." Tony said sitting down at his desk. "Keeps the boss wondering what I did."

"And you usually did something DiNozzo."

"Very true boss." Tony said trying to play the statement off as Gibbs entered the bullpen.

##########

Tony walked into his apartment, slammed the door closed behind him and slumped down onto the couch, dropping his backpack on the floor. He ran his hands over his face, he was never so glad to see a day end. He looked down at his backpack a moment, then unzipped it and reached in pulling out the DVD. Holding it up, he stared at it then tossed it on the coffee table. This was just too bizarre! A porn movie, about the team, with actors that looked surprisingly like them, and combinations most of them had never thought of. But Tony had. He dropped his head back on the couch. How could he not want Gibbs? The man was gorgeous, sexy, always so in control. Just once Tony would like to see that famous control shattered into a million pieces. And Tony wanted to be the reason Gibbs lost that control.

He'd never been with a man. But he'd thought about it, wanted it...and he wanted it with Gibbs. Well, he'd done more than think about it. He'd bought toys, masturbated about it, and watched enough gay porn to know... he wanted Gibbs to do exactly what he had been doing in that porn but in real life.  
And he wanted it over and over again. He had done everything possible not to let his body react to seeing the images on the computer in Abby's lab. Wanting the copy of it? He did want to check out how the production team got away with making it, but he also wanted to see it...all of it, well the parts with him and Gibbs.

"Don't watch it!" Tony said out loud. Watching it would only make wanting Gibbs worse and it was already bad enough. Knowing you can't have what you want most grates on you. So he needed to just forget it and focus on the legal aspect. Grabbing the DVD from the table, Tony walked over and put it in the player. Fast forward through everything, read the credits, that's it. He told himself. Hitting play, the movie was already cued up to the scene that Tony had watched in the lab.

"Great." Tony sighed as he hit fast forward. He watched as it moved through the scene he'd watched to the scene of Abby, McGee and Ziva. Then back to a scene about Gibbs and he found himself hitting play again. The scene was Gibbs sitting at his desk, his chair turned to the side. The actor playing Tony was on his knees before the older man. He watched as the scene unfolded.

"Is this what you want?" Gibbs asked, rubbing his cock through his pants and staring at Tony.

"Yes." Tony licked his lips his hands caressing up Gibb' thighs.

"You so wanna please me don't you?" Gibbs sighed, caressing Tony's cheek.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Are you as good at sucking cock as you are at taking it up the ass?" Gibbs asked.

Another nodded.

"Good." Gibbs groaned undoing his pants and pulling out his hard cock. "Then suck my dick."

Tony's tongue lapped at the head of Gibbs' cock tasting the salty sweet fluid already there.

Gibbs moaned. "That's it taste my come because you're gonna get a whole lot more of it."

Tony's tongue traced a path down the underside of Gibbs' cock to the base then licked at his balls.

Gibbs let out a needy groan.

Licking back up, Tony's lips wrapped around the head then slowly slipped down over it.

"Yes." Gibbs sighed.

Tony quickly started bobbing over Gibbs' shaft feeling it slam against the back of his throat.

Gibbs' fingers combed through Tony's hair. "Such a good boy, you know just how to please your boss."

Moaning around Gibbs' cock, the words made Tony work his mouth faster over Gibbs.

"And that mouth is so nice and hot, almost as good as your tight ass." Gibbs growled his fingers knotting in Tony's hair. "I think I need to fuck that mouth of yours."  
Gibbs thrust his hips up as he slammed Tony's mouth down on his cock, driving his cock deep into Tony's throat. "That's it." Gibbs groaned. "So fucking good. God, I should have done this years ago."

Another moan from Tony as he let Gibbs keep fucking his mouth.

"I bet your cock is rock hard isn't it?" Gibbs smirk. "You love me just using you for my pleasure."

Tony clawed at Gibbs thighs.

"This is part of your job now as my Senior Field Agent." Gibbs panted. "Keeping me happy by sucking my cock and letting me fuck you."

A whimper from Tony.

Gibbs thrust into Tony's mouth as the orgasm ripped through his body. "FUCK!" Gibbs growled as he spilled his release down Tony's throat. "Take it all, don't miss a drop and I might just jack you off."

On the couch, Tony came crying out Gibbs name as the scene came to an end. He had started masturbating almost the moment the scene started. "Damn it!" Tony panted. Why the hell had he watched it!

##########  
Walking to his desk, Tony dropped down into his chair, threw his backpack down and put his head on his desk.

"Big date last night?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

Tony didn't reply.

Walking into the bullpen, Gibbs grabbed his side arm and his coat.

"Case boss?" McGee asked.

"No." Gibbs said walking to Tony's desk and kicking it.

"I'm up Boss."

"Come on." Gibbs nodded then headed towards the elevator.

"On your six Boss." Tony said grabbing his gun and backpack rushing to follow Gibbs.

Slipping into the elevator Tony stared straight ahead. "Where we going?"

"Admiral Jenkin's daughter."

"Dead?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes then slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Security detail?" Gibbs turned and glared at Tony.

"Right. Forgot." Tony sighed. Admiral Jenkin's daughter was giving a speech at an anti-war event. She was known for stirring the pot and pissing off all the wrong people. There had already been several attempts on her life and now no one was taking any chances. NCIS was providing security for her today.

As the elevator doors opened, Gibbs and Tony stepped out into the lobby and Gibbs was surprised to see the Admiral's daughter standing there. The two NCIS agents that had transported her, standing beside her.

"You were supposed to wait in the car." Gibbs glared at the two Agents.

"I wanted to come in." The woman folded her arms across her chest.

Gibbs stared at the woman. She was young, mid-twenties, long sable hair, deep blue eyes. She was dressed in tight black slacks, white blouse and black suit jacket.

"I like to know who is babysitting me." She sighed.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs extended his hand and she shook his with a strong, firm hand shake. "This is Agent DiNozzo."

He smiled shaking her hand.

"Amy." She rolled her eyes.

"Tony." Tony nodded.

"I agreed to this because I really don't have a death wish." She smirked. "No matter what my father may think."

Tony tried not to grin.

"But I have a few rules." She stared at Gibbs. "No one is asking for your two cents about what I do, so keep your opinions to yourself." She looked back and forth between the two men.

Gibbs waited.

"People will be approaching me, shaking my hand, hugging me and this is not a frisk everyone that approaches me." She paused and smiled. "And finally, you are protection only, so stay out of my way otherwise."

There was no response from either Agent.

"Nothing so say?" She asked.

"Just one thing." Gibbs sighed.

"What's that?"

Gibbs took a step towards her. "I don't work for you and I'll do whatever it takes to do my job."

She glared at him.

Gibbs glanced over at one of the other agents. "Please escort Ms. Jenkins to the car. We'll be right out."

The agent nodded, trying to hide his smile as he escorted the young woman out to the car.

Looking at Tony, Gibbs pointed at him. "You stay close to her. I mean close like an ex-wife to her alimony check."

Tony nodded and smirked.

##########  
Inside the town car, Gibbs sat across from Amy and Tony.

Amy turned to Tony. "You don't strike me as the federal agent type."

"Me." Tony stared out the side window. "And what do I strike you as?"

"More bad boy cop." She smirked.

"Well, I'm a Federal Agent, sorry to burst your bubble." 

"A good looking federal agent."

There was no reply.

"DiNozzo? Italian right." She asked still trying to get Tony's attention.

"Yeah." He glanced over at her a moment, then stared back out the window. "Don't you have a speech to prepare for?"

##########

Gibbs climbed back into the car after escorting Ms. Jenkins to her door. The event had gone off without a hitch, well except for the incident of Tony completely ignoring a beautiful woman hitting on him. Sitting across from Tony, Gibbs watched the young man. Tony was still staring out the window, silently. Gibbs wanted to believe the whole ignoring being hit on was Tony starting to take his job seriously, but that wasn't Tony's style. Tony was a good agent, one of the best, but he never rejected a beautiful woman's advances. If that was the only difference, Gibbs may have let it go but there was also the whole Tony avoiding looking at him. Hell, Tony had only spoken maybe ten words to him the whole day.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Hum?" Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "Yeah fine."

Gibbs unbuttoned his jacket and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees. He stared at Tony a minute.

"What? I said I'm fine."

"That why you didn't get Amy's number."

"This is an assignment." Tony said staring back out the window.

"Trying to impress me with your dedication?" Gibbs chuckled.

Tony turned and stared at Gibbs. "Why does everyone think everything I do is to impress you?"

Gibbs’ eyebrow went up. "Didn't know that's what everyone thought."

Tony sighed. "Just tired. That's all."

"That why your avoiding me as well?" Gibbs asked leaning back.

"I'm not avoiding you." Tony looked at Gibbs confused.

"Ignoring, avoiding, whatever you call it." Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm not doing either." Tony swallowed hard.

"Okay." Gibbs nodded letting it go.

Tony knew exactly what Gibbs was talking about. He could hardly bring himself to look at Gibbs after watching and doing um, other things to that DVD last night. It wasn't that he  
didn't want to talk or look at Gibbs. The problem was the minute he looked at Gibbs the image of sucking Gibbs' cock raced through his mind. He knew himself well enough to know that if he looked at Gibbs to long his cock would get hard and he'd probably beg Gibbs to fuck him. Not what you want to say to your very straight, very Marine Boss. Still, he couldn't keep acting like this or Gibbs would get suspicious.

"I am really tired." Tony forced a smile as he looked at Gibbs.

"You said that."

Tony ran his hands over his face. "I'm making it an early night tonight."

Gibbs simply nodded.

The car pulled into NCIS and Gibbs and Tony climbed out of the car and headed towards the building.

Pushing the elevator button, it started up. It stopped at the bullpen and the two men stepped out.

Abby came rushing into the bullpen just a few seconds later. She froze when she saw Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Abs." Gibbs looked at her.

"Thought you'd be up with the director." Abby stole a glance at Tony.

"Why's that?" Gibbs asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Giving him the report on how everything went." She paused. "How did everything go?"

"Fine."

"Um, Tony can you come to my lab."

Tony almost rolled his eyes. The girl was completely inept at lying and not looking guilty. Especially to Gibbs.

"Sure." Tony smiled.

Gibbs glanced at the two of them before walking to his desk and flipping through a report.

Tony grabbed Abby by the elbow and dragged her to the back elevator. "Stop looking so damn guilty." Tony mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Abby, Tony and McGee keep a secret from Gibbs? Can anyone really keep a secret from Gibbs?

Stepping into the lab, Tony pulled the door closed and locked it. When he turned around he glared at Abby.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Can you please try not to look like you're hiding something." Tony groaned. "You know he's going to break you."

"He is not!" She put her hands on her hips. "And even if he does try. I won't tell him."

"Abby you tell Gibbs everything." Tony ran his hands down his face. "I need the neutralizer from MIB to erase your memory."

"I don't wanna be the one to tell him!" She snapped at Tony.

Tony sighed. "What did you want?"

"To see if you found out anything about the DVD."

Tony dropped his head back then pulled it back up and looked at her. His hands went out and then clenched into fists in midair before they could wrap around her neck. "What   
part of we do not talk about this EVER do you not understand?"

"I just wondered if-"

"Shhh." Tony put his finger to her lips and shook his head.

She nodded.

###########  
Turning off the light in her office, Abby walked back out into the lab, she stopped in mid step.

"Gibbs." She smiled.

"Abs." He stopped just inside the door.

"I was just going home, weekend you know." She swallowed the fear in her throat.

Gibbs nodded.

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah."

"Can it wait till Monday?" Abby slipped on her coat.

"No." Gibbs shook his head as he walked over stopping in front of her.

"Okay. Some evident I need to look at or something else?"

"Something else?" He said as he stared at her.

She sighed. Tony was gonna killer her.

##########  
Tony was lying on the couch, in just his jeans; he was staring at the old movie on the TV but not even paying attention. He heard the knock at the door and glanced at the clock, ten thirty. Grabbing his gun from the side table, Tony made his way to the door. He looked out the peep hole and sighed as he leaned back against the door.

"Tony." Gibbs voice echoed through the door.

What the hell was Gibbs doing here? If Abby told him, Tony was going to kill her. Opening the door, Tony looked surprised. "Hey Boss. We gotta case."

"No." Gibbs waited.

Tony seemed confused then shook his head. "Come in."

Gibbs stepped inside.

"Um, something to drink." Tony smiled. "I have beer, that's about it."

"I'm good."

Tony nodded glancing around the room trying to remember where he'd tossed his shirt. Being half naked in front of Gibbs, never a good thing.

"I know about the movie." Gibbs said.

"Movie?" Tony suddenly focused back on Gibbs looking puzzled.

Gibbs glared at him.

"That movie." Tony stared at the floor.

"I knew long before any of you knew."

Tony jerked his gaze up and stared wide eyed at Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled. "Do you really think that could have come out without NCIS knowing?"

"Then why?"

"Legally there was nothing we could do." Gibbs shrugged. "They didn't use our real names, didn't use the real NCIS name or logo."

"So everyone knows?" Tony couldn't process it all.

"Yeah."

"Oh God." Tony dropped his head back. "Vance, SecNav?"

"Yeah."

"Have they seen all of it?" Tony asked looking at Gibbs again.

"I think." Gibbs paused. "Does it matter?"

"Um, yeah." Tony chuckled. "Kinda weird to think about Vance and SecNav watching me get fuc-" He stopped.

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he forced himself to ask the next question. "Have you seen it?"

"Most of it." Gibbs nodded.

"And you’re just okay with it?" Tony asked surprised how calm Gibbs was about all this.

"It's just a movie."

"Wow." Tony chuckled. "I didn't expect you to be so understanding about this."

"How did you expect me to be?" 

"Um, ready to hunt down everyone associated with the movie."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It's not really me or you."

"Right." Tony ran his hands down his face.

"Why is it bothering you?" Gibbs asked.

"Bothering me?" Tony shook his head. "It doesn't bother me."

"Tony." Gibbs stared at the younger man.

"Right." Tony sighed. "Just processing it that's all."

"It's not real. No matter how much the actors look like us."

"Yeah I know." Tony nodded. "Just looks pretty realistic up there on the TV screen."

Gibbs’ eyebrow went up. "You have a copy?"

Tony's eyes darted back and forth. "Um, yeah...I was going to look into how, um they got away with using our likenesses."

"And you've watched it?"

Tony nodded.

"More than once." Gibbs said it as a statement of fact not as a question.

Tony didn't reply.

Gibbs walked over to the TV stand and saw the DVD player on. "Watched it tonight did you?"

"No." Tony tried to sound convincing but knew he'd failed miserably.

Picking up the remote Gibbs aimed it at the DVD player.

"Gibbs." Tony was suddenly standing in front of the TV, blocking Gibbs and the remote.

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed. "And what part were you watching?"

They stared at each other a moment, until Tony, knowing there was no way out stepped aside and turned his back to Gibbs.

Pressing the play button, the TV screen filled with the image of the Gibbs look-a-like fucking the Tony look-a-like over the desk.  
Tony's eyes closed as he waited for the head slap, the what the hell's wrong with you, and countless other outcomes that went through his mind. What he wasn't prepared for was the arm snaking around his waist. He jumped as he felt the warmth of Gibbs' body against his. Then felt the soft lips at his ear.

"Like that idea do you?" Gibbs whispered.

Tony nodded unable to form words.

"Then open your eyes and watch it."

Opening his eyes, Tony stared at the image on the screen. The same image he had watched over and over again in the last few days.

Gibbs' fingers brushed back and forth over Tony's bare stomach feeling the younger man shiver under his touch. "This turns you on?" Gibbs asked.

Another nod.

Gibbs let his fingertips slip into the top of Tony's waistband of his jeans feeling the soft hairs above his cock.

Tony moaned

Gibbs pressed his lips closer to Tony's ear. "Is that what you want? My cock buried inside you?"

"Yes." Tony whimpered.

"Is that all you want?" Gibbs asked then placed a kiss on Tony's neck

"No."

"What else?" Gibbs dropped another kiss to Tony's neck.

"I wanna suck your cock." Tony groaned.

Gibbs' hand drifted down and rubbed Tony's cock through his jeans. Not surprised when it was already hard and pressing against the zipper. Hitting the fast forward button, Gibbs hit play again when the image of Tony sucking his cock appeared, then he dropped the remote and wrapped his other arm around Tony.

"I wanna play too." Gibbs growled working over Tony's cock. "Such a nice big hard cock for me to play with."

Tony pressed back felling Gibbs own hard cock rubbing against him. "Gibbs!"

"Is that really what you wanted to call me?" Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro." Tony groaned.

"Much better." Gibbs whispered.

Tony was now thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"You should have told me." Gibbs paused. "If I'd have known, I'd have fucked you long ago."

Tony bit his lip trying to stifle another moan.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hips and spun him around in his arms. Then he captured Tony's lips, eagerly wanting to feel and taste the soft flesh of the younger man’s lips and mouth.

Tony's hand clutched at Gibbs' head forcing their lips deeper together, his lips parting, as Gibbs’ tongue demanded entrance and was instantly tasting every inch of his mouth. It was passionate, hungry and completely intoxicating. Tony felt light headed, his body shivering from the kiss and Gibbs' hands clawing over his back.  
Ripping their lips apart, Tony panted trying to catch his breath. His eyes locked with Gibbs for a moment looking for any sign that this was going to stop. Seeing none, Tony took 

Gibbs' hands pulling him towards the bedroom. He prayed Gibbs didn't change his mind before they reached the bed. Stopping beside the bed, Tony tugged at Gibbs' shirt and quickly pulled it off of Gibbs’ body. Caressing up Gibbs' chest, Tony's lips feasted on Gibbs' throat.

Gibbs moaned as his hands slipped between them and started undoing Tony's jeans.

Tony's lips moved up Gibbs' neck and brushed against his ear. "Take me. Do whatever you want to me."

Gibbs growled as he grabbed Tony by the hair jerking his head back and staring down into green eyes. "And want do you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me." Tony sighed. "Please."

Stepping behind Tony, Gibbs yanked down Tony's jeans and Tony stepped out of them. Then Gibbs pushed Tony down to the bed on his stomach and slowly started to make his way up the younger man's body. His hands caressed up Tony's ribcage as his lips traveled a path up Tony's spine.

Tony moaned his back arching up to meet Gibbs' lips.

As Gibbs' body finally hovered over Tony's, he let his hips drop down thrusting his pants covered cock against Tony's ass.

"Feel what you've done to me?" Gibbs growled in Tony's ear.

"Yes." Tony thrust up.

Gibbs’ hands squeezed Tony's ass cheeks. "I'm gonna fuck your tight ass so hard you'll be lucky if you can sit down tomorrow.

"Jethro." Tony whimpered as his body shivered.

"Where is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Top drawer." Tony sighed.

Climbing off of Tony, Gibbs opened the top drawer of the night stand, surprised at what he saw inside. Dildos, butt plugs and a couple bottles of lube. He smirked to himself. Tony had obviously wanted this for a while. Grabbing a bottle of lube, Gibbs stripped off his pants and climbed back onto the bed, lying on his side next to Tony. Putting some lube on his fingers, he let one finger slip between Tony's cheeks and push into his ass.

Tony groaned as Gibbs' finger slide into him then back out creating a slow rhythm.

"So tight." Gibbs sighed as he added another finger pressing them out against the sides of Tony's sphincter.

Tony's body trembled feeling himself being stretched and opened.

"This is gonna be nothing like your little play things." Gibbs smirked

Turning his head, Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Good."

Gibbs kissed Tony again, as he continued to let his fingers open Tony up for his cock. Feeling Tony start to rock and fuck back against his fingers, Gibbs broke their kiss. "Having fun fucking my fingers?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes." Tony moaned. "But I'd rather have your cock."

Gibbs withdrew his fingers and moved behind Tony. Grabbing the lube again, he squeezed some out onto his cock rubbing it over the length. He grabbed Tony's hip and yanked them into the air positioning his cock against Tony's hole. Pressing hard, the head of Gibbs cock slid into Tony.

Tony groaned as he rose up on his hands.

"Damn." Gibbs moaned. "So fucking hot."

Another slow push as Gibbs slipped more of his cock inside. He let Tony adjust then, gave Tony more, until finally his whole cock was buried inside Tony.

"Jethro." Tony's voice quivered.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs steadied himself before pulling his cock almost out of Tony then slammed back in.

"Oh fuck." Tony cried out as his body trembled.

"That's enough of being gently." Gibbs paused. "Don't you think?"

"Yes." Tony forced a nod.

Gibbs drew back again then lunged into Tony creating an animalistic pace of fucking the man. There was no control now only the amazing sensation of having his cock plowing into Tony.

"More!" Tony pleaded. "Fuck me harder!"

Clawing at Tony's hips, Gibbs thrust his cock harder and deeper into Tony feeling his balls slam against Tony's ass. "Fuck Tony." Gibbs growled feeling the need to come building fast within him.

"GOD YES." Tony screamed as his body was pushed forward with each of Gibbs deep thrusts.

After a few more hard thrusts, Gibbs buried his cock in Tony and stayed there. Placing a hand on the middle of Tony's back he pressed down lightly. Understanding, Tony slowly let his upper body drop to the bed, then his lower body. Gibbs’ body followed Tony down and resting on top of the younger man’s body. Then Gibbs turned them on their side and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist as he started lunging into Tony again.

Tony now moved with Gibbs, his own body pushing back to meet Gibbs forward movement.

Gibbs groaned as his lips brushed against Tony's ear. "So eager to fuck my cock."

"Yes." Tony panted.

"Good then do it." Gibbs stopped moving forcing Tony to fuck himself.

Tony made short quick movement over Gibbs' cock eliciting low growls from the older man

"Thatta boy." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, using the words from the DVD. "Make your boss happy."

Tony whimpered as the words made his cock twitch and he feared he would come.

Gibbs' hand skimmed down Tony's stomach and wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck." Tony gasped as Gibbs' started stroking his cock.

"Your cock is so hard." Gibbs moaned. "Guess you really do like me fucking you."

Unable to control himself any longer, Gibbs started thrusting into Tony again.

"Please." Tony begged.

Gibbs' hand around Tony's cock tightened. "Please what? Make you come?"

"No." Tony groaned. "I wanna feel you come."

Gibbs smirked. "I think everyone was right. You do wanna do everything to please me don't you?"

"Yes." Tony reached back grasping at Gibbs' hip.

"Then come for me." Gibbs growled.

Tony thrust his cock up into Gibbs' hand letting the release overtake him. "JETHRO!" Tony screamed as his body convulsed and he came.

Gibbs groaned as he felt Tony's body tense. "That's it. Just keep coming for me."

Tony couldn't breathe as wave after wave of aftershocks coursed through his body and he melted against Gibbs.

"God makes me wanna come seeing you like this." Gibbs panted as he continued to lunge into Tony's ass.

Tony couldn't respond, couldn't do anything, but try to comprehend the continued pleasure that washed over him as Gibbs kept fucking him.

"You're gonna make me come." Gibbs was so close but it felt so good he didn't want to give in. "Just too damn good."

Finally finding some sense of himself, Tony pushed back.

Gibbs growled, it was too much and he couldn't control it any longer. He roared as he clawed at Tony's hip, he buried his cock in Tony and came. The world went black as Gibbs continued to make small upward movement into Tony.

After they had laid there for what seemed liked hours, Gibbs placed a quick kiss on Tony's neck.

Tony sighed.

"So much better than just watching some fake porn." Gibbs smirked.

Tony nodded.

"Did you lose your voice?" Gibbs chuckled.

"No." Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms and smiled.

"Something you wanna say?"

"Do we get play out the other scene in the movie?" Tony grinned.

"Definitely." Gibbs sighed pulling Tony tighter against him. "And I have a few scenes in my head I'd like to play out."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "An NCIS production by Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Leaning in, Gibbs lips brushed Tony's ear. "Maybe we should tape it so we can watch the real thing."


End file.
